


"Is Kihyun really better than me, Hyungwon?"

by yoo_lisa



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, bottom!hyungwon, jealous!wonho, phone prank (kihyun), right now - behind the scenes, top!wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoo_lisa/pseuds/yoo_lisa
Summary: Kihyun plays a phone prank on Hoseok when they were staying in Hong Kong. But what if Hyungwon makes his boyfriend jealous by a mere comment he made? Of course, Hosoek has to claim what's his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here on AO3 and I hope you like it... English is not my first language, so feel free to tell me if I made mistakes, I am willing to learn from my failure!

„Can I help you? “ Kihyun’s voice rang through the telephone and Hoseok just held back his laughter. “A-ah I’m sorry” Hoseok answered and hung up, breaking out in his laughter and rolled around on the bed.  
“What happened?” Hyungwon smiled and giggled. “Kihyun is trying to play a service person but his English is just so bad” Hoseok brought under his laughs and panted for air every few seconds. “Says the right one though, you can’t speak English better than him” Hyungwon answered and laughed out loud, making Hoseok stare at him with a deadly gaze.  
“Are you really trying to say, that Kihyun is better than me?” Hoseok asked and came closer to his boyfriend who was just sitting on his own bed. “No, that’s not what I meant, I meant that you are both on the same level when it comes to English” Hyungwon muttered and Hoseok trapped his boyfriend between his arms.  
“Oh, really?” Hoseok asked and Hyungwon gulped his spit down and answered “Yes, hyung.” – “And is he also better when he does this?” Hoseok asked and stroked his hand over Hyungwon’s chest, making the younger boy moan out in surprise. “H-he never touched me like this” Hyungwon choked out and Hoseok rolled his eyes. “Oh really? Do you think I’m stupid? Did you really think I didn’t see what’s going on between you two? But anyways, I’m gonna prove you that I am better than him.” Hyungwon gulped when he felt Hoseok’s hands brushing over his member in his pants and Hyungwon moaned out slightly.  
Hoseok’s hand palmed Hyungwon’s member through his pants and Hyungwon gripped Hoseok’s back tightly and moaned out loudly. “Can Kihyun make you moan like that too?” Hoseok asked and Hyungwon could only shake his head, too overwhelmed with the pleasure he was receiving.  
Hoseok pulled down Hyungwon’s pants and took the younger’s shirt off, stroking over his boyfriend’s bare skin, who shivered at the cold sensation. Hyungwon pulled at the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt slightly. Hoseok smirked at his lover and pulled his shirt off, his pants following soon after.  
Hoseok palmed his boyfriend’s member through his boxers and pulled them down. Hyungwon shivered at the cold air hitting his groin. The silver-haired boy pulled down his own boxers and traced his fingers around the younger’s butt, to his entrance and slowly moved one of them in. Hyungwon moaned at the feeling and gripped Hoseok’s back tightly, leaving some red scratches there. Hoseok smirked at his boyfriend and moved another finger in, scissoring his fingers, stretching him out. He added a last finger before he aligned his member with his boyfriend’s entrance.  
Hoseok moved in with one swift moan, hitting that special spot immediately, which made Hyungwon moan out loudly. Hoseok started moving, hitting that spot relentlessly, making his boyfriend a moaning mess. Only pants and incoherent words were leaving Hoseok’s mouth.  
After what felt an eternity for both, Hoseok came into Hyungwon with a groan and Hyungwon came on both of their chests. Hoseok stood up and looked for a towel to clean them both up and laid down next to his boyfriend.  
“Do you still think that Kihyun is better than me?” Hoseok asked and stared at Hyungwon. “I never said that he was better than you. Only Shownu-hyung or Minhyuk-hyung would say something like that” Hyungwon asked and cuddled into Hoseok’s bare chest. “I hope so. Anyways, I love you“ Hoseok said and kissed Hyungwon’s forehead lightly. „I love you too, Hoseok-hyung“ Hyungwon answered and fell into sleep.


End file.
